


Everything's Golden

by Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Humiliation kink, M/M, Short Little Fic, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training/pseuds/Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training
Summary: Magnus and Alec are trying something new tonight, and it turns out better then Alec planed.





	Everything's Golden

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed how little fics there are about this, so i wanted to make one.

Alec knelt on the floor and Magnus stood in front of him, staring at him. They were both naked and Magnus held his cock in his hand, aiming it towards Alec’s face.

“Are you sure about this Alexander?” Magnus asked for the twelfth time tonight.

“Yes, Magnus I want this. Please...” Alec bit his bottom lip and looked up at magnus with wide eyes. He knows Magnus loves it when he begs, so it’s satisfying for Alec to see Magnus’ eyes darken in lust.

“Okay, I should be ready in a moment Darling. I did drink a lot of water today to prepare.” Magnus tilted his head back in concentration.

“Here it comes.” He murmurs and Alec straightens up a little in anticipation.

The first trickle of piss comes out and lands on Alec’s thigh, causing him to moan. Soon there’s a steady stream of it coming out and Magnus gently guides his dick, directing the stream of warm piss to land on Alec’s face.

As soon as the stream lands on Alec’s face he opens his mouth to moans, causing some of it to go in his mouth. He swallows and opens his mouth again to catch some more. Magnus lets out a groan of his own as he watches Alec.

“You like that Darling? Are you a slut for my piss? Huh? Yeah I know you are. You’re fucking gagging for it. You’re my little slut aren’t you?” Magnus murmurs and he can feel himself running out of pee, so he silently used his magic to increase his bladder.

Alec lets out a gasp and his dick jumps at what Magnus says. He’s surprised that he’s into humiliation, but that shouldn’t surprise him too much considering everything else he’s into. And he’s not the only one who noticed.

“Do you like me talking to you like this? Are you a slut for humiliation too? I bet you are, I mean look at what we’re doing right now. You fucken love it.” Alec nods in agreement and does back to trying to get as much piss in his mouth as he can. His erection throbs and ALec blushes. He’s so turned on right now it hurts.

“You’re so turned on right now, I bet it wouldn’t take long for you to cum. Only a couple stokes I think.” The stream of piss tapered off and Alec groans at the lose, but moans as Magnus bends down and grabs his piss covered cock, stroking it. Magnus’ grip is tight as his stoked get faster.

“Cum for me Alexander.” Magnus whispers is Alecs ear and thats all it takes for ALec to cum with a loud groan. His cum splatters between both of them, mixing with Magnus’ piss. Alec slumps forward against Magnus in exhaustion.

“T-that, was amazing.” Alec panted out. “Give me a moment and I’ll make sure you cum too Mags.” But before Alec finished offering, Magnus was shaking his head.

“No Darling, I don’t need to cum. It was so hot watching you cum, and you look really worn out.” Alec frowns and looks at Magnus.

“Are you sure? I’m not too tired, I promise.” Magnus watches as Alec struggles to act awake enough to prove to Magnus that he’s awake enough.

“It’s okay, Love. If you want to make it up to me, you can give me blowjob tomorrow.” Alec looks like he’s considering it and while he’s thinking, Magnus snaps his fingers, cleaning the both of them up and moves them to the bed.

“Okay,’’ Alec agrees before yawning. “But only because I am kinda tired.”

Alec snuggles up with Magnus and falls asleep within minutes. Magnus kisses Alec forehead before snapping off the lights.

“I love you Alexander…”


End file.
